mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Bo' Rai Cho
Bo' Rai Cho is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. About Bo' Rai Cho Bo' Rai Cho is an obese, somewhat drunken master of martial arts. He enjoys drinking alcoholic beverages and is famous for his "Puke Puddle" move. His primary fighting style is the Drunken Fist, of which it has been stated that he was the one responsible for that style's invention. Though he's an important part of the series, he did not appear in any game until Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Despite his obese and drunken appearance, Bo' Rai Cho is an extremely skilled combatant. He very often uses his drunken state to his advantage in battle, especially in some of his special moves. He also uses his obesity as an advantage in battle. Bo' Rai Cho can also manipulate seismic events (such as earthquakes), and control the time of vomiting to be used as a trap in battle. Bo' Rai Cho also has a special ability which can make him ricochet or bounce with his belly. He has shown he is a capable general as well. Signature Moves * Puke Puddle: Bo' Rai Cho vomits on the ground, if his opponent stepped on the puddle, he/she would slide and allows a free hit or combo for Bo' Rai Cho. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) * Monkey Flips: Bo' Rai Cho perform a series of front flips against his opponent. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) * Belly Bash: Bo' Rai Cho dashes toward his opponent landing belly first crushing the opponent then bounces back. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) * Earthquake: Bo' Rai Cho stomps on the ground by one of his legs and creates a tremor causing the arena to shake. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) Fatalities * Belly Flop: Bo' Rai Cho backs up a few steps, then runs and jumps onto his opponent belly first, smashing him/her. (MK:DA) * Flaming Fart: Bo' Rai Cho pulls out a torch and lights it on fire. He then turns around and farts into the torch, engulfing his opponent in green colored flames. He concludes the fatality by saying, "That's a stinky one!", or "That was a wet one!". (MK:D) * Fire Breath: Bo' Rai Cho pulls out the torch and lights it on fire. He then takes a swig of his alcohol and spits it all into the torch to create a flamethrower effect, lighting the opponent on fire. (MK:D) Other Finishers * Hara-Kiri: Exploding Fart: Bo' Rai Cho holds in a powerful fart until he explodes. (MK:D) Trivia *Bo' Rai Cho is one of two characters to be introduced in Deadly Alliance to have a Deception bio kard, along with Kenshi. *Bo' Rai Cho was created mainly because Ed Boon wanted a character to be basically "slobby" and that Mortal Kombat did not have a teacher, which Bo' Rai Cho's role fills. *Bo' Rai Cho's bio proves that he and Baraka have been archenemies for years and still are. Also, in Baraka's Trading Card, his only foe is Bo' Rai Cho. One of his Deception bios say that he dealt and battled with Tartakan warriors before. *Though most inhabitants of Outworld are evil, Bo' Rai Cho is one of the few people from Outworld who are good, along with Li Mei. *According to the Motor Kombat track, Bo' Rai Cho apparently owns a very large brewery. *As unlocked in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Bo' Rai Cho is the marketing icon for a fake drink called Peptic Thunder which causes involuntary vomiting upon consumption. It bears a resemblance to the medication drug, Pepto-Bismol due to its distinctive pink color. *In Spanish, the word "borracho" means "drunk." According to character artist Herman Sanchez, the word simply felt Asian-sounding enough to use for Bo' Rai Cho after being broken down into three seperate syllables. *Bo' Rai Cho is seen in the Armageddon opening scene. He was seen being stabbed by one of the knives Kano threw. Then he used his Puke Puddle move to make Kano and Kobra slip and tumble down the pyramid before he was sent flying by Sheeva. He was on the ground fighting other kombatants while Shang Tsung blasted the kombatants on the pyramid with a fireball. *Bo' Rai Cho himself stated that "Earthrealm's rice wine (sake) put Outworld's liquor to shame", which is one of the reasons why he goes to Earthrealm. *In Deadly Alliance, during gameplay, sometimes when switching fighting styles with Bo' Rai Cho, a fart noise can be heard. It can also be heard when jumping or moving around. *In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Bo' Rai Cho was placed at #10 of the worst characters in the ''Mortal Kombat ''series. **Conversely, Bo’ Rai Cho was #4 on Play Magazines “5 characters we want to see in Mortal Kombat” list. *Bo' Rai Cho can be seen amongst the people in Cyber Sub-Zero's database. es:Bo' Rai Cho ru:Бо'Рай Чо pt:Bo' Rai Cho Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters